


Only the Stars Watch Us

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Stockings, Sweet Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is more observant than people give him credit for (people never give him enough credit) and he notices just how much weight lays on Deirrin's small shoulders.  He decides to do something to lift at least a little of it for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Stars Watch Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned by SkyPilot for this fic starring their Inquisitor and Dorian!
> 
> [My commission info is here](http://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/post/108173899344/writing-commissions)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dorian was well aware of how…bad…it looked to keep him around in the Inquisition. No matter how much he wanted to help, no matter how much he contributed with his research, he was still just _The_ Tevinter. Capitol ‘T’ of course. There were other Tevinters in the Inquisition; Krem sprang to mind, but he was just a Charger. No one gave _him_ shit. Yet Dorian spent all day ignoring nasty looks and snide comments. No one dared to come right out and tell him to leave, but he heard it always sitting in the air. Dorian was used to it. It was a weight, sure, but one he was well acquainted with.

That being said, he didn’t think the Inquisitor had the exact same experience. It was one thing to be an elf; it was another to be a fabled Herald of Andraste, an elf, and to be seen cavorting with a dangerous Tevinter mage. Or, as everyone down south said regardless of whether or not it was true, a Magister. So Dorian tried to remain as discrete as possible about their budding…relationship, as wary as he was to refer to it as such. Not because he didn’t want it, but because it seemed as if accepting it would jinx everything and then Deirrin would decide to leave him.

It wasn’t perfect. People noticed how much their Inquisitor Lavellan spent in the library, and despite Dorian’s best efforts, they did still share some soft kisses among the shelves. It was hard to say no to those big teal eyes when they were looking up at him and asking for a kiss. Even going to Deirrin’s rooms wasn’t perfect. People could see them walking there together; didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Dorian had already dealt with one nosy Chantry sister sticking her long nose where it didn’t belong. He didn’t want to have Deirrin dealing with another. He had enough on his plate as it was. Dorian was determined not to add _whatever_ they had to it.

Tonight he sat in his favorite chair in the Inquisition’s pathetic excuse for a library, the high-backed red one that had all his books stacked up beside it. Everyone else already knew not to use it. Dorian had spent ages organizing all the books in his space just the way he wanted and prowled possessively to keep anyone from messing them up. Which basically meant that Deirrin always knew where to find him.

“Reading anything good?” Bright red hair blocked his book as Deirrin showed up silently to bend over his book as if he could read the Tevinter script within.

“Oh yes, always,” said Dorian, putting a single finger under his sharp chin to pull him into a quick peck of the lips. Across the circle from them, a Sister made a small echoing sound of disapproval. Dorian ignored it but he saw the way Deirrin’s eyes darted in the direction of the noise. He stood up, one hand on Deirrin’s shoulder as they crowded together between the high shelves, even if Dorian knew the feeling of privacy was a false one.

“You know I caught Cassandra reading today,” Deirrin whispered, a small grin twisting his full lips. “You’ll never guess what it was.”

“She has tried to get me to read them, so I think I do,” said Dorian. “Some of that awful trash Varric threw together and dared to call a book.”

“Yes, Swords and Shields,” Deirrin covered his laugh with a hand. “I’m having Varric write her the next one.”

“Delightfully dastardly,” said Dorian, pinning Deirrin against the shelves with his larger, broader body.  He could see a red flush crawl over the bridge of his nose and Dorian wanted to kiss him silly. He bent down, lightly capturing Deirrin’s lips only to have another huff carry across the room. Dorian imagined walking over there and stuffing her stupid hat right up her wrinkly old ass. Deirrin was the one who broke the kiss, looking away with obvious embarrassment, one hand covering his mouth as if to protect it.

“I should get back to work, lots to do,” said Deirrin, obviously gathering himself up, locking away his emotions behind a tight smile.

“So busy,” said Dorian, pretending he didn’t notice the change. “Well, I have a proposition for you. Meet me in the gardens tonight. It’ll just be you and me…” He stood up, letting Deirrin dart around him, though he felt a slim hand rubbing along his belly which made him feel a little better.

“I would be insane to pass that up,” said Deirrin softly. “See you tonight, Dorian.”

“Tonight, _Amatus_ …” Dorian watched him go and then turned his eyes on the judgmental sister staring holes through him across the way. He gave her a rude hand gesture and she gasped. Dorian got back to work, already planning a surprise for the night. He would need some help from Vivienne…

Dorian was the first one in the gardens, sitting in the gazebo and watching people trickle away one by one until he was the only one left, listening to the lazy song of crickets as the stars began to come out above him. To see Skyhold now, at the beginning of twilight, you could almost forget how busy it was, how important. Dorian looked from the sky to the door that was squeaking open. Deirrin beamed when he saw him already there and Dorian returned the smile, his heart clenching at the sight. Shameful, really, how much he loved this little elf.

He stood up and walked over to meet him by the awning, pulling Deirrin into a long slow kiss. He parted his lips with his tongue, tasting a hint of mint as Deirrin eagerly kissed him back. There was no one here to hem or haw or silently judge them. Just them and the stars above. Dorian broke away to mouth along Deirrin’s jaw and up to his ears, biting and nibbling along the lobe. Deirrin let out a squeak, head twisting away from Dorian’s mouth.

“Dorian!”

Dorian laughed under his breath, wrapping Deirrin up in his arms to keep him from squirming away as he lavished his big pointy ears with attention. “I love your ears,” said Dorian honestly, “and they taste so _good_.”

Deirrin let out a small sound, shivering in his arms. “They’re too big…”

“No one has ever complained something was ‘too big’,” said Dorian, tracing his tongue along the curves and whorls. “I love them, I love their size, their shape, I love the way your hair brushes along them…” Dorian pulled back to look into Deirrin’s eyes, enjoying the flush on his cheeks. He tucked some of that vibrant red hair just behind his ear.

“You are a dangerous man, Dorian Pavus,” said Deirrin, glancing to the side as if trying to hide how much he enjoyed the compliments.

“I do try.” Dorian held out his elbow like a real Tevinter gentleman for Deirrin so they could walk through the gardens where medicinal herbs grew under the tender care of Chantry sisters. At least they were good for something. It was a small garden, but a beautiful one, made almost unearthly by the light of the full moon.

“I think in the next couple days we’ll be going back to the Western Approach,” said Deirrin, pausing now and then to check some of the elfroot. “That ancient Tevinter text on dragons we found has been translated so we can take it back to Frederic.”

Dorian wrinkled his nose. “This is going to end with us fighting a dragon, isn’t it?”

Deirrin laughed. “Probably, which is why you, Iron Bull, and Varric are coming with me.”

“All my dreams come true,” said Dorian sarcastically. “Which will be more fun? The horrible burning or all those teeth?”

“You may not get burned,” said Deirrin lightly. “Maybe it’s a lightning dragon; maybe you’ll be electrocuted.”

“You always know just what to say,” Dorian sighed, twirling Deirrin around to get him off balance and push him down into the grass. “Enough about dragons. Don’t you want to know my surprise?”

“Of course.” He sat cross legged in the grass, staring up at him as Dorian stood. He worked open the belts and buckles as he stared down into Deirrin’s gorgeous eyes, smiling down at him as the robe fell away, leaving him in a pair of tight black stockings.

“What do you think?” asked Dorian, twisting to give Deirrin a good view of his ass and muscular back, “Viv helped me find some that fit, just for you.” They crawled up his thighs, almost highlighting his ass and cock, which lay flaccid between his legs as he struck a dramatic pose. The Inquisitor had too much weight on his shoulders; if he couldn’t relax and have fun with Dorian, then where could he?

Deirrin’s mouth had fallen open, big eyes going wide as he shifted up onto his knees so he could run his hands up Dorian’s long legs. “Remind me to thank Vivienne personally,” he murmured, shifting forward so he was kneeling right in front of Dorian, licking the shaft of his cock and glancing up at him from under his long lashes. That was a view he could get very used to. Dorian stood with his legs slightly spread, one hand tangling in Deirrin’s messy hair as he lapped over his cock.

“These make your legs look amazing,” Deirrin murmured between broad licks.

Dorian let out a sound of mock outrage. “As if they don’t look amazing already?!”

Deirrin laughed. “Fair enough. These look amazing on your already amazing legs; better?” His nimble fingers curled around the base of Dorian’s cock, squeezing lightly before sucking the head into his mouth. Dorian let out a low moan of pleasure, cock stirring under Deirrin’s ministrations.

“Much better,” said Dorian slowly, eyes lidding as he watched those supple lips bob up and down his cock, fingers stroking where his mouth didn’t reach. That tight heat around him, wet tongue, the loud vulgar slurping. There was something even naughtier about the fact that they were doing this right in the middle of the garden. No one was around but anyone could, conceivably, walk in on them or glance out any of the windows that looked down here to see their Inquisitor on his knees sucking Dorian’s cock.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Dorian asked, humming under his breath as Deirrin gave him a particularly hard suck.

“You have such a smooth tongue,” said Deirrin, pulling back with a pop, one hand stroking up and down Dorian’s thigh as if to memorize the feel of the stockings.

“I mean it,” Dorian said softly, going down on his knees to push Deirrin onto his back, placing kisses along his neck while his fingers unbuckled his shirt to push it off his shoulders. Dorian loved his body; all long lean lines, a slim waist that Dorian loved to just wrap his hands around when they made love. “You are beautiful, intelligent, and far too sweet for your own good, _Amatus_ ,” Dorian punctuated each word with a suck to Deirrin’s neck, fingers exploring his smooth hairless chest and down his flat belly to the ties on the front of his pants.

He was so small under Dorian’s hands; Deirrin’s whole body was like a reed and it drove him crazy. Dorian managed to undo his pants and grip the elf’s cock, enjoying the way he arched and groaned under his breath. He broke away from that long smooth neck long enough to ruffle through his discarded robes for a vial of oil, lightly enchanted. Deirrin was looking delicious, stretched out over the soft grass, looking up at Dorian from under his lashes, his hands idly rubbing up and down his own torso.

“I am going to enjoy fucking you until you don’t know where you are anymore,” Dorian growled playfully, watching the flush travel down Deirrin’s neck and chest. He ripped off the pants to leave Deirrin completely naked under him with his legs hiked up to his chest, presenting his puckered little asshole which had Dorian’s mouth watering. He set the oil aside where it could be easily grabbed when he needed it. Dorian settled himself comfortably on his belly, hands gripping the back of Deirrin’s thighs as he buried his face between them, tongue licking over his balls, down his perineum, and then swiping his asshole.

He loved the little sound of pleasure Deirrin let out, spreading his ass with both hands so he could bring his mouth right up and lick and suckle over his tight hole. A thick musky taste coated Dorian’s tongue as he shamelessly licked and sucked, pulling back every now and again to watch Deirrin writhe, or see how his greedy hole clenched and fluttered, his body begging for more. Dorian was happy to oblige, leaning back down to wriggle and press his tongue against the tight muscle until it parted for him. It was so messy, drool dripping down Dorian’s chin as he slurped loudly, loosening Deirrin’s hole with every wriggle of his tongue.

The sounds coming from Deirrin were simply delightful; loud moans, tiny whimpers, sweet Elvish phrases that Dorian had learned were begging. He wondered if Deirrin even realized he lapsed into Elvish sometimes. His asshole was relaxing around Dorian’s tongue with every roll and soon he wriggled a finger in, lubricated only with his own spit. Dorian pulled back to suckle up one of his balls, enjoying the way Deirrin’s hips jerked in surprise.

“S-stop teasing!” Deirrin moaned, rolling his hips up under Dorian’s mouth.

“Me? Teasing? _Never_!” Dorian nibbled the shaft of his cock, glancing up to see Deirrin’s teeth clench and his arm thrown over his eyes. Perhaps he should give him a little something. Dorian pulled away and coated his fingers in oil, his own neglected cock throbbing between his legs. Not yet, this was all about his Inquisitor, about letting stress roll off his shoulders. Dorian sucked Deirrin into his mouth, tasting bitter precum and the unique earthy musk that belonged all to Deirrin. While his tongue traced the pulsing vein on the underside of Deirrin’s cock, his oiled fingers, tingling with a very light warming enchantment, slipped into his already relaxed hole. He easily took two fingers and Dorian crooked them immediately, rubbing lightly against his prostate. Deirrin’s prick jumped under his tongue and the elf’s whole body went taut with a gasp. So of course, Dorian did it again, and again, and again, milking his prostate with clever fingers while his mouth sucked hard over his cock.

“D-Dorian!” Hands clenched in his hair but didn’t try to pull him away so Dorian just sucked harder to feel Deirrin arch his hips up with an echoing cry. Three more brushes of the pads of his fingers and Deirrin was coming down his throat in long bitter spurts of seed. Dorian swallowed everything then suckled out the last little dribbles until hands pushed on his forehead with a tired whine.

“Mmmm,” Dorian smacked his lips as he pulled back, meeting Deirrin’s eyes as he pushed in a third finger, “I hope you don’t think I’m done with you, _Amatus_.”

“Doorian…” Deirrin looked all fucked out, his pale cheeks flushed as red as his tousled hair. Sweat dripped down his temples and his pupils were dilated in the moonlight that kissed his skin. He was the picture of perfection and Dorian never would have considered himself a lucky enough man to find someone to love during this whole ridiculous situation, yet here they were.

He slowed down, crawling up to kiss Deirrin sweetly as his three fingers twisted and scissored, stretching him wide open. It wasn’t until he was wet and sloppy around Dorian’s fingers that he pulled them free, teeth nipping along Deirrin’s jaw as he lightly stroked his flaccid cock with his slippery hand. He stroked up and down his back as Dorian smothered Deirrin with his weight, pressing him against the grass as they kissed and nuzzled together, breath mingling in the cooling night air.

“I love you, _ma vhenan_ ,” Deirrin whispered between kisses.

“Words I never thought I would hear,” said Dorian honestly, unable to stop a small smile from curling his lips. “Two men in the Imperium would never dare…I always assumed that’s the path we would take… but we didn’t, did we, _Amatus_?” Dorian shifted, pressing the head of his cock against Deirrin’s loose hole as he looked down into his beautiful blue eyes.

“I could never let you go once I caught you,” said Deirrin with a laugh, hands coming up to grip Dorian’s biceps.

“Good; don’t let me go.” Dorian slid forward with a groan, his neglected cock now finally pushing into Deirrin’s well-oiled ass. He was slick and sloppy from the fingering and Dorian slid in so nice and easy it felt like he belonged there, buried balls deep in Deirrin’s hot passage.

Deirrin’s grip on his arms tightened as Dorian started to rock his hips, their noses brushing together as they devoured each others lips. He started slow and easy, just savoring the feeling of his hard cock slipping in and out of Deirrin’s willing body. The slide of skin against skin, the enchanted oil tingling against his cock, the smell of sex and herbs filling his nose. Dorian sped up bit by bit, panting harshly, feeling his balls slap against Deirrin’s pert little ass with every hard thrust.

Heat was pulsing in his belly, a molten need that was trickling through his limbs and pressing insistently against the base of his cock. Dorian could feel his balls growing tight as he got closer and closer to coming. His hand snaked down between their writhing bodies to grip Deirrin’s cock, wanting to watch his face as he came again. That was the sight Dorian wanted to lose himself to; Deirrin’s eyes shut tightly, small mewls of pleasure and deep grunts alternating between his lips. A few short strokes and Dorian felt hot come splash over his hand, watching the way Deirrin’s head tilted back and his lips parted to cry out Dorian’s name. Gorgeous. Dorian bent down, teeth sinking into his neck and sucking a large welt into his skin as his hips stuttered into his ass. With a muffled moan, the heat in his body crested and he thrust as deep as he could, coming hard into Deirrin’s ass with pulse after pulse of his cock.

When he pulled back, Dorian smirked to see the size of the hickey blooming on Deirrin’s neck. “That’ll send that sister into a tizzy,” he said breathlessly, letting his cock go soft in Deirrin’s body.

“Y-you’re the worst,” Deirrin gasped, hand coming up to touch the bruise before he lightly punched Dorian in the shoulder.

Dorian laughed, sitting up to let his cock slip free in a rush of come, hissing at the feel. “Don’t worry, I’ll heal it up in the morning. I just want to see it tonight…” He bent down, helping Deirrin sit up to pull him into a sweet kiss, enjoying the silence that surrounded them. A few more kisses and then they were going through the process of gathering up all their clothing and sneaking like a pair of naughty school boys up to Deirrin’s rooms without anyone spotting them. Just one look at Dorian’s disheveled hair and everyone would know what they had just done.

Deirrin fell asleep tucked against his chest and Dorian fell asleep listening to his even breathing. He would do anything to protect him. The next morning Dorian got to see his vibrant love bite in the sunlight. He smiled as he sat up on one elbow, running his thumb lightly along the bruise as Deirrin still slept. Magic flowed through his veins to heal the bruise when Deirrin’s hand came up to cover it, eyes still shut as he whispered.

“No…leave it…”

Dorian swallowed hard, letting the magic dissipate as he bent down to kiss him softly on the cheek. “As you wish, _Amatus_.”


End file.
